1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having the same, and more particularly to a color filter substrate capable of improving display properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reflection-transmission type liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is capable of displaying an image in a reflection mode or in a transmission mode. For example, the image may be displayed in reflection mode when external light is sufficient to display the image and the image may be displayed in transmission mode when the external light is insufficient to display the image, for example, using generated internal light in the display of the image.
The reflection-transmission type LCD apparatus, generally, includes an LCD panel having an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and liquid crystal material interposed between the array substrate and color filter substrate.
The array substrate includes a transmission electrode and a reflection electrode. The transmission electrode includes a reflection area on which the reflection electrode is formed and a transmission area on which the reflection electrode is not formed. The color filter substrate includes a color filter having red, green, and blue (RGB) color pixels and a common electrode coupled to the array substrate.
When the reflection-transmission type LCD apparatus operates in the reflection mode external light goes through a first pathway sequentially passing through the color filter, common electrode, liquid crystal, reflection electrode, liquid crystal, common electrode, and color filter. When the reflection-transmission type LCD apparatus operates in the transmission mode, the internal light goes through a second pathway sequentially passing through the pixel electrode, liquid crystal, common electrode, and color filter.
Color reproducibility of the displayed image in the reflection mode may be different from the color reproducibility of the displayed image in the transmission mode. This is due to external light in the reflection mode passing through the color filter twice and internal light in the transmission mode passes through the color filter only once. Also, different colorants may render each of the color pixels have different color visibility and brightness.
The difference of color visibility and color reproducibility among the reflection mode and the transmission mode deteriorate the display quality of the reflection-transmission type.